TOM SCREAM
Tom's Scream from Tom and Jerry is a sound effect that used in MGM classic cartoons, most notably Tom and Jerry. Info * First recorded: 1942 * Creator: William Hanna * Owner: MGM Cartoon Studio (1942-1967), The Minecraft Channel (1967-1985), Turner Entertainment (1985-1996), Warner Bros. (1996-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: May 30, 1942 * First heard: Puss n' Toots * Area used: Worldwide It was done by William Hanna at MGM since 1942. His earliest performance of the screams in the Tom & Jerry cartoons made at that time were in "Fraidy Cat" and "Dog Trouble," but "Puss n' Toots" was the first where he would do the screams that would be recycled in later MGM cartoons since. Hanna would later do more variations of the scream for more MGM and Tom & Jerry cartoons. MGM continue to use the screams until they shut their animation studio down in 1957, and were not used again until the mid-60's during the Chuck Jones era MGM cartoons for his version of Tom & Jerry. But after Chuck stopped making his verse of Tom & Jerry cartoons in 1967, the sounds went back to obscurity on its use. However, archival recordings of some of the screams do exist, and were used by Turner and later WB since then (most notably in the Tom and Jerry direct-to-video films since Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers, and in The Tom and Jerry Show). Outside from MGM and Tom and Jerry, the sound is used for other medias and heavily on bloopers of cartoons, especially old ones. Versions The Tom screams comes with many different versions * Ow! * Ow-whoa-oh-OH-ho-ho-hoo! is high-pitched. * AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! is serious-tone alike. * Shriek 1 is brief high-pitched * Shriek 2 Used In TV Shows * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Heard in the bloopers) * Bonkers (Used heavily for the bloopers) * Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers (Heavily used in a high pitch for the bloopers. Sometimes heard in a normal pitch) * Darkwing Duck (Heavily used for the bloopers) * DuckTales (Heavily use for the bloopers) * Garfield and Friends (Bloopers only) * Gummi Bears (Heard in the bloopers) * Heathcliff (1980) (Heard once in a blooper) * Heathcliff (1984) (Bloopers only) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Small Stuff") * Inspector Gadget (Bloopers only) * The Littles (Bloopers only) * Timon and Pumbaa (Heavy use in the bloopers) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Wuzzles (Heard often in the bloopers) TV Specials * Garfield's Halloween Adventure (Heard four times in the bloopers) * A Garfield Christmas (Heard once in a blooper for the scene where Garfield gets hit by the pipe) * Garfield: His 9 Lives (Heard twice in the bloopers for Life 1) * Garfield's Thanksgiving (Heard once in a blooper) Movies * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Shorts * Barney Bear Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "The Bear and the Bean", "The Bear and the Hare", "Goggle Fishing Bear" and "Wee-Wille Wildcat") * Bring Me The Head of Charlie Brown (1986) (Shorts) ("AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" heard once) * Droopy Dog Cartoons (Shorts) * MGM Cartoons (Shorts) * Tom & Jerry Cartoons (Shorts) Video Games * Kid Klown in Crazy Chase 2 Commercials Previews * Coming Soon From Warner Home Video Preview (2000) Promos * Cartoon Network: The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) (Promos) Trailers TV Spots Other Media * Rat in a Trap - Sonic Control Novelty Prank Toy (toy) * A Taste Of Cartoon Network (promotional video) ("AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" heard once) YouTube Videos * Garry's Mod Videos - Super Angry Robot Megaman * My Little Pony Meets (Heard in "My Little Pony Meets Spiderman" and "My Little Pony Meets Iron Man") * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard in "Tom and Jerry: The Movie," "Congo," "Kazzam!," and "Jack Frost.") * Sonic Advance Crackups * Sonic Oddball Crackups * Sonic Oddball Crackups 2 * Trainlover476 Videos * YouTube Poop Presents: Adventure Futura Image Gallery See TOM SCREAM/Image Gallery